A Thieve's Love
by NateWife
Summary: This a story about me and Sly falling in love, Isn't Sly Cooper so voluptuous!
1. Chapter 1

**A Thieve's Love **

by Katie Meyer

A message to my fans: This is the first story I've posted on this website. To make sure my story stays at a high quality, I am going to use the dictonary a lot because my english teacher told me the best stories use a lot of unnormal and long words (like Twilight or the Hunger Games). This story is about me and Sly and how are relationship started.

AND EVEN THOUGH STEPHANINE MEYER AND ME HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME WE ARE NOT RELATED BUT I WISHED WE WERE.

The soundtrack is by Muse and other bands (Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for the awesome band!)

I CAN NOT WAIT FOR SLY: THIEVES IN TIME TO COME OUT!

**Chapter 1, Sly and I fell in Love**

(Play -

I evaluated the mirror in front of me. My apparel was a light blue tank top with a cute black miniskirt, I also have a gold necklace encircling around my neck, I also was in some pink high heels. Anyway, I promenaded out of the restroom I was in and looked out the window in fornt of me.

"Ahhh, New York City. The Big Apple as locals designated it, this is my new home. The home of my dreams, this place was going to make me very auspicious. But I'm going to obtain some new clothes first" I inquired to myself, I knew to be sucessful in New York I had to dress for it. Though finding the stores isn't going to be indulgent, I have never been to this city before and had no idea where everything is. I recompensed this thoughts in my mind and thats when I saw him. The man that I will fell in love with and spend the rest of my life with. I had never met him beofre, but I knew he was the one.

Then Sly fell out the window! I had no idea what to do, so I jumped out the window as well. My blonde hair frizzed wildly in the wind as I fall, "I am going to have to brush that later." I ruminated to myself. Anyway I started to fall faster and faster, then suddenly I ensnared him!

"Thank you for saving my life. What is your name beautiful women?" He asked with great interest.

"My name is Katie Meyer. What is your name handsome?" I investaged with a subtle hint of philandering in my voice.

"Sly Cooper" he repiled seductively. I was flattered, he was so voluptuous! We continued to talk for a some more as I continued to google him. He begun to speak about how he broke up with Camelita because they both coveted different things.

"OMFG WHY DID YOU BOTH BROKE UP!" I copulately inquired, then he answered my question.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He investaged me in a peculiar tone of voice, I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT THINGS LIKE THIS ONLY HAPPEN IN FAIRYTALES! BUT THERE HE WAS INQUIRING ME ON A DATE! THE THEIVIOUS RACONUS IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME!

"Why yes, yes I would." I retorted in an desirous way.

"Billrant" He responded because I was in love with him. We knew that we were meant for each other and we are the one. He said he would obtained me for the date at 7 oclock tonight. I had to find something to wear for the date so I called my BFF Camelita, "I need something for my date with Sly tonight."

"OMFG! Oh my god. I wish I was dating hime because he is so voluptuous! You can scrounge my attire so you can elegance for him." Camelia keeping to said with me.

"I wish I can look elegance all the time." I poigant said.

"But your not unprepossessing look, your elegance all time! You are very elegance to me who is only very unprepossessing." she poigant said

"Your right! Now I need outfit for the date with Sly." I inquired, anyway Camelia come over to my house (it was in Manhatten with an perfect view of Centrel Park).

"You look very consummate!" She said to me elgancely. And I said thank you. We are now spending hours to putting on some lavreish clothes to make us look sexy. I was wearing an elgance red evening gown with some gold circle earrings that had crosses in the middle, my feet were buried in some green high heels that went up to my kneees. My makeup was black eyeliner with some red on the lips to enchance my kiss. As I was putting my hair into a bum I noticed something rather odd.

"Why are you looking obese?" I said pointing at her stomach. Her eyesight followed my finger until it saw her big belly.

"Oh yeah I am pregrant." she examined.

"OMFG! How far are long are you?" I Inquistion.

"8 months" She answered. We continued to find myself an attire, an attire that will show off all my bits and bobs. But then suddenly my front door's bell rang. I unfasten the door and IT WAS... SARAH TOMSON! (This is for you! BFF!)

"Katie, you look so elgancely" Sarah harmonized me.

"Sarah I am soo gratified you made it! Camelia and I are trying on some elgancely type clothes."

"Why?" Sarah inquistion me.

"I HAVE WITH SLY TONIGHT!" I murmured answered to Sarah.

"OMFG! HE IS SOOOOOO VOLUPTUOUS!"

"I KNOW!" We continued to ponder over what clothes to wear when the clock said 7 o'clock and the doorbell rang. IT WAS SLY!

"Hello elegance woman" he stated in a romance way as he gave a boutique of flowers. I sniffed the lovely flowers, they smelled the same way he did. He helded his hand out in an unusual manner. I grasped it with an elegancly look on my face. Now the date had cosummated.


	2. Chapter 2

A message to my fans: I know I haven't updated in a while but Im back! I was very busy before and now I can write more stories because of Christmas break.

Chapter 2, The Night I Will Never Forgot

Play: Muse – Starlight, for this chapter.

Sly took me to his car, it was a blue ferrari with an elegant white horse on the front. I was surprised.

"How can you sustain one of this car? I thought they were only peculiarly made in Italy?" I asked with an muddled look on my face. He give me a smile that said that he was rich. I was surprised, I did not know he was so rich. We went to the ferriari and he unlocked it and put me inside, he got into the driver seat and turned on the ferriari.

"So where do you want to go." he asked me with a perfect look on his face.

"TO the Green Palm." I inqiued back at him. He smiled and started the ferriai and we drove and arrived at our restaurant. The waiter had greeted us and told us to go inside. Inside was very voluptouos and reminded me of the time Sly was wearing some hot shorts and hot body. We took our seats and we were served our food. I had a chicken that look good while Sly had a garden salad that looked good. He begin to talk about his adventures he had all over the glode. I couldn't but chorlted at the time he said he got rid of the miners in Australia by feeding some kangaroos and dingoes to a crocedile so he could get the Guru's help. I chortled so hard that champagine came out my nose. Sly also chortled so hard at the sight on my face that champagine came out his nose. After we clean ourselves up Sly did something rather unusual, he osculated me! And I osculated him back!

"You are a voluptouos kisser!" He inquired me.

"So are you." I inquired back nicely.

As we were eating our food soneone Sly knew form somewhere else. I thought he looked like I had seen him before. IT WAS DR. M! THE EVIL GUY WHO KEEP TYRED TO KILL SLY!

"WHAT ARE YOU OCCUPYING HERE! Sly shuted at the Dr M, but the Dr M keep arriving at us.

"I AM DEFICIENT! (WHICH MEANS EVIL) SO I HAVE COME TO WREATHED YOU! YOU ARE VERY ADIPOSE AND YOU CLOTHES ATE UNPREPOSSESSING!" Sid Dr M at Sly. He started to have tears in his eyes. DR M MADE SLY CRY!1 This made me very incensed, Dr M was homosighting (which means laughing) because he licked making Sly cry. I stopped eating and revoked myself up and made my way over the the deficiented man. Now it was time to get some revenge.

"YOU THINK YOUR SO VOLUPTOUOUS BECAUSE YO HURT SLY! BUT GUESS WHAT YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARD! YOU CLOTHES ARE ARE MUCH MORE UNPREPOSSESSING THAN NATE"S AND YOU LOOK SO ADIPOSE THAT I BET EVERYONE IN HERE THINKS YOU PREGANT!" I Screamed at the Dr M, everyone in the restaurant was nodding their heads, they agreed with me 10000000000%. Dr M begun to cry, he underpants also started to get wet. HE WET HIS UNDERPANTS!

"OMG you waterlogged your pants! That is so RETARD!" I begin to laughed, everyone else in the restaurent also laugh at the funny joke.

"STOP GUFFAWING (IT'S MEANS LAUGHING) AT ME!" He ran out of the restaurant crying. Everyone started to cheer. The store manager and all the customers ran up to me.

"Thank you so much Katie! You got rid of that deficiented man that had been scaring us all, how could we ever recompensed you?" Everyone said to me. I looked at Sly who wasn't crying anymore and smiled at me. Sly knew what to ask for.

"You could pay for Me and Katie's wedding." I glared at him all muddled, so did all the other people in the restaurant. Sly looked back with a special smile, I knew what he was going to inquire me. "Katie, would you marry me?" I WAS STUPEFYED! But I there could only be one answer.

"Say yes Katie." Ruby shouted at me (I knew you would support me!)

"Why yes, yes of course." I retorted at Sly would make him so happy. Everyone in the restaurant cheered for me and Sly, they were all so auspicious for us! Sly and I lefted the restaurant (the bill was taken care of by the manager.), we begun discussing about our wedding plans. I was going to have the most voluptouos wedding ever! It will have a white and red theme that will have the most voluptouos wedding cake ever!

"Mabye Ruby and Gary should married with us as well." I asserted to Sly, he smile back at me.

"That's an elegant idea." He inquired n\back at me. SUDDENLY Dr M jumped back from behind a dumpster he was crying behind.

"You wedding won't be voluptouos or perfect or nice or red or white at all, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJH!" He gelatinoused at us. I tooked the golden magical cane that Sly always carried and hit the evil deficiented man on the head and he died.

"I love you so much" Sly inquired me with a smile on his muzzle.

"I love you so much too." I inquired back. We then went back home for the night.

A MESSAGE TO MY FANS: I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTER THREE ASAP!


End file.
